


Shield in the Stone

by kissingcullens



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingcullens/pseuds/kissingcullens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a magical land, far away, the Prince Sam has lived his entire life knowing that his destined love was out there somewhere, and that he would one day wed the one who could move the Enchanted Shield from its place.</p><p>(A collection of drabbles from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield in the Stone

Sam/Steve arranged marriage fic uwu 

(idek I just saw a post including that trope and I was like: I hate that trope, it’s ridiculous! Let’s do it!)

Maybe… idk. 

Maybe like a fairytale AU!  
Where Sam is the young prince of a happy and prosperous kingdom.

At his birth, a soothsayer cautioned Queen Wilson that her son must be wed to the person who can pull the legendary Red Shield from the stone where it has been wedged for a century, and if it tis done then the land will prosper.

When Sam comes of age many warriors attempt to pull the shield from its place–  
Prince T'Challa of Wakanda, the young King James of Rhodes, Carol of Danvers, Captain Monica of the Queen’s army, even King Thor from the North try… all fail.

Sam is walking along in the field down the steep hill towards the stone one day when a runaway wheelbarrow whooshes by him. 

“On your left!” The blonde in it calls out just in time for Sam to duck out of the way, tumbling to the ground.  
“Watch out!!” Sam turns in time to see a giant bird (more like a dragon really) chasing the man, who turns over the cart and scrambles out hurriedly. 

Before Sam can say anything to calm the bird, or the man, down….  
(of course Sam has the royal ability to speak with and command all magical creatures)  
….the man has yanked the shield from the stone and jumps in front of Sam to protect him.  
“Get behind me, it wants me!” the man says, looking somehow heroic and ridiculous at the same time.

Sam is flabbergasted. He stares. The giant falcon stares. The man lowers the shield in confusion.

“…Clearly you’re not from around here.” Sam says finally.

......................................

Steve, in his strange, humble clothes, with a simple and direct manner that Sam finds refreshing— he's... charming. Sam likes him immediately. 

But Steve has never heard of Sam or his kingdom or of the prophecy- he seems offended on Sam’s behalf that his marriage would be left up to some, in his words, “superstitious bullshit.” (Privately, Sam has also always been distressed by the idea of an arranged marriage, and it’s nice to hear someone else say it. But he has long accepted that it’s for the good of his people.)

Queen Wilson is surprised and skeptical when Sam brings Steve back to the castle (Steve has nowhere else to go, and Sam insists he come with him—)

“Who would have thought a simple farm boy would be able to win my son’s hand where so many great nobles and warriors had failed? Where are you from, young Steven?

Steve: I’m… I’m from Brooklyn. 

A murmur throughout the court. No one has heard of this "Brooklyn.”

Steve: I’m… really not sure how I got here. I’m looking for my friend…

..............................

Steve at bewildered by everyone’s obvious expectation that he’s going to marry Sam. He keeps throwing Sam sidelong, questioning looks that have Sam blushing helplessly and shrugging.  
“I’ll explain it all later.” He assures Steve in a low voice as person after person offer them hearty congratulations.

Ever since he can remember, Sam has known about the prophecy. As a child he had accepted it as a matter of course. He saw how happy his parents were together; perfect partners- and he assumed everyone was just matched up with somebody who was right for them. 

Then there was his first crush; his best friend, Leila, when he was 12- they had gone out and tried to pull the shield from where it was stuck with no success, and he had realized, for the first time, the choices that were denied to him.

And then the feeling of complete strangers competing to “win” his love. Did they want his kingdom? To make a politically expedient match? Had they heard of his beauty and his virtues and desired him as a husband? 

Steve isn’t like that. He’s different from anything Sam ever imagined, and Sam finds himself in the strange position of actually wanting to convince Steve to marry him- not out of duty, but because…  
Well, he’s not sure. But Sam has never met anyone like Steve. 

And he can’t shake off the spark between them, how they’d fallen into easy conversation on the way back to the castle.  
The way Steve had smiled so flirtatiously at him, with no sense of who Sam was-  
The way he’d thoughtlessly put his body between Sam and the Falcon (even though Sam had never been in any real danger) 

………

Nicholas Fury, Advisor to the Queen, is the one who explains it all in detail to Steve.  
Nick has been like a second father to Sam, and Sam sits through the story of the soothsayer’s prophecy patiently, knowing it all by heart.

Nicholas is wise and learned in magic beyond anyone else in the kingdom. He takes one look at Steve and realizes he’s not of this world. 

“You’re from another land, on a quest to find your friend.”  
“Yes! How did you-”  
Nick waves off the question. "Let’s say I have a second sight and leave it at that. Point is, your friend is in this world. You’re on the right track.“

Nick drives home how Steve and Sam MUST marry, or else dire peril is in store for the kingdom and all in it. 

Maybe there is a threat coming– the army of Red Skull is ominously close, and attacking neighbors of the kingdom. Sam and Steve must be wed within the week or else.

"I hate feeling like you don’t have a choice.” Steve says earnestly to Sam.

Sam, (while yes of course he’s nervous) is a romantic young man and right from the start Steve made his knees feel like jelly and his stomach fill with butterflies. He wants to say something noble about how he only thinks of his duty to his people (which was true up until he met Steve) but all that comes out is a hoarse:

“Don’t worry about it.”

.........................................

 

One day, Steve, sweating and dirty after exploring the kingdom, pulls off his strange leather coat and tosses it on Sam's bed, revealing what appears to some kind of white undershirt which leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Wiping his brow and heaving a sigh, Steve regales Sam happily about what he’s seen and done that day.  
Prince Sam is unable to look away from Steve’s rippling abs, his arms, the nipples very visible through his flimsy shirt, soft, downy hair peeping tantalizingly out from under his armpits.

And Sam knows just how strong Steve is: the way he’d lifted Sam up to save him from the rampaging Falcon (not realizing that Sam was the prince and never in any real danger)  
The way he’d prized the ancient Shield from its resting place with his thick, sinewy arms. His big, strong hands… The broad shoulders…

Sam mentally shakes himself. His face is hot and he’s started to sweat underneath his fine clothes.  
Steve has been very kind and understanding- he knew nothing of the prophecy and he’s agreed to marry Sam out of duty to the kingdom. 

Sam shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts, it’s unfair to Steve. It’s unfair to HIM: he doesn’t want to embarrass himself, but… 

“Do you need a change of clothes?” He blurts. Steve looks startled, then chagrined.  
“Oh! I’m sorry- I didn’t even think- everyone here wears so many layers, a tank top must look really inappropriate. I hope I didn’t offend you.” Steve blushes.

“No, no, it’s fine…” Sam says weakly. "Different customs.“  
That works: let Steve think Sam is just overly modest– 

.....................................................

Ohhh, but imagine Prince Sam secretly burning up with lust for Steve, but it’s such a weird situation as an arranged marriage— He’s really nervous and apprehensive, and he doesn’t know…  
Is Steve attracted to him? Does he want him?  
Steve hasn’t given any indication of it, though he’s obviously very fond of Sam.

And of course Steve too, being REALLY into Sam, but knowing that Sam is beholden by duty to marry him– 

Steve vowing that he’ll never pressure Sam into anything, but let him decide how he wants the marriage to go… 

On their wedding night, in Sam’s opulent bedroom, Sam tries to seem cool and casual as he suggests they “Might as well… now that we’re wed…”

…Sam nonchalantly looks at the bed and raises his eyebrows suggestively, trying to hide how his breathing is picking up and his heart racing out of control.  
Sam clears his throat after Steve doesn’t respond for a second, continuing painfully. "That is, only if you want...“

"I want." Steve says.

They have amazing sex and of course then the trouble is wondering if their FEELINGS are reciprocated, or if they’re just friends who fuck and who are married because of an ancient curse. UGGH

So Prince Sam and his Hero/Arranged Husband, Steve, settle into Royal Married life and steadily fall in love- (but of course they never say so) 

One night Sam is so, so close to saying it-

Looking down at Steve as he rides him—  
Steve’s torso shining with sweat and blotchy. His cheeks pink, long lashes fluttering. Biting his lip and moaning and whimpering as he grips Sam’s hips.  
And Sam kisses him hard and messy so he won’t say “I love you.”

The very next day the army of the Red Skull attacks- Sam and Steve both ride into battle, but Steve is separated from the rest and carried far, far away-

Sam must find Steve with the help of Redwing and the Mages Nicholas and Natasha– meeting friends (Bucky) and foes along the way, Sam searches for his lost love and sets right wrongs across the land.

And when he does find Steve again nearly a year has passed- Steve looks harder, older– he’s grown broader and more muscular- he’s dressed in strange armor and he wears a short beard (perhaps taking a page from the Vikings who’ve taken him in)

He looks like a completely different man, and Sam (also changed in the year since he’s seen Steve) for the first time fears their reunion and wonders if time could have come too much between them.  
His heart squeezes painfully with the thought that he’s found Steve only to lose him again.

But on seeing Sam, Steve’s warrior scowl drops off his face, replaced by wonderment, then disbelief, then joy.

He drops the Shield to the ground and embraces him.  
“Sam.” He breathes.

The Asgardians who have taken Steve in as one of their own welcome the great Prince Sam, whose exploits are legendary, and hold a great banquet for the reunited pair.

Among a lot of bawdy jokes and good-natured back-slapping, Steve and Sam are shown to their rooms after a long night of revelry. But once alone, they’re suddenly awkward- both fearing the same things.  
But they eventually tell eachother of all that’s happened in the past year- 

Sam takes Steve’s hand and kisses his knuckles, saying that he never gave up hope because he had something he needed to say to Steve- He pauses. He can't say it. After all this time, thinking every day how if only he had just ONE more day with Steve, and he's lost his nerve.

"I..."

Steve interrupts to kiss Sam tenderly. "I love you too."

....................

Since joining the Asgardians, Steve is just... well, huge (he was really fit before, but now he’s bulked up and beefy, and Sam feels all of the old lust come back full force)

And Steve takes off his shirt and shows Sam the tattoos he’s gotten while he’s been living in Asgard- (Prince Sam has never seen people with so many tattoos and markings on their bodies)

One is a tattoo of a Falcon, and Sam looks at him, startled. 

Steve looks bashful and in spite of the beard and the short-cropped hair, he looks just like the fresh-faced young adventurer he was when he met Sam almost three years ago.  
................

And then like a day later big, beardy Steve picks Sam up and fucks him under a fucking waterfall with like a rainbow in the background aw yes

........................

In Asgard, in Steve's chambers-

Steve fucking Sam on a soft bed covered in furs and skins, candles flickering around them-

Sam clutching at Steve’s neck and running his hands over his head, loving the prickle of his close-cropped hair coupled with the prickle of Steve’s beard against his neck.

Steve saying in Sam’s ear that he’ll have to grow out his hair again: he used to love how Sam would pull it while they were fucking


End file.
